Porque estas aquí
by LadyKya0
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces más podré sonreír junto a ti? - Pokeshipping Week 2019
1. Elite Four

********Disclaimer:** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
************Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

**Por Ladykya0**

* * *

**Pokeshipping week 2019**

**Fecha de publicación: Nov 2**

**.**

**Día 1**

** Elite Four**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegó justo a tiempo para verla sonreír al llamar al campo a su confiable Gyarados. Justo la fuerza que necesitaba para esa batalla final. Tres contra tres, y era el último pokémon de cada una.

Jynx del lado contrarió esperaba confiadamente.

Aspiró profundamente para tranquilizar su respiración después de la carrera que había dado para poder llegar a tiempo al campo de batalla, notó el silencio a su alrededor, las personas que eran testigos de aquella batalla se encontraban expectantes, parecían no respirar para evitar perder detalle de lo que acontecía frente a ellos.

— ¡Ash! — Escuchó de pronto la voz de su mejor amigo, no tardó en alcanzarlo y sentarse a su lado. — ¿Dónde estabas? Es un día importante.

— Lo sé, fue una reunión que no pude cancelar. Misty me obligo a ir, e intenté salir lo más rápido que pude de ahí. ¿Cómo va?

— Va a ganar.

— Lo sé.

Ambos hombres concentraron su mirada en la batalla que se encontraba ya en su punto máximo, ráfagas de agua chocaron contra las gradas en donde a nadie pareció molestarle el haber sido empapados. El ambiente era crítico, un movimiento efectivo bien colocado de cualquiera de las dos partes y todo terminaría.

Se emocionó, como si de una batalla suya se tratara. Sabía que lo iba a lograr.

Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la chica tras el Gyarados, quien desafiante observaba a su oponente sin dejar de sonreír, estaba radiante, él sabía que, para ella, estar ahí ya era un sueño cumplido. Sin importar el resultado, Misty había logrado llegar a la batalla final contra Lorelei para coronarse con su título y convertirse en la nueva integrante de la elite 4. Y Ash sabía que lograría ganar.

Y él estaría ahí con ella, así como ella estuvo cada vez que él terminó un viaje en una región lejana. Sin preguntas, apoyando, deseando lo mejor.

Había entrenado tanto, estudiado horas interminables. Era la mejor líder de gimnasio de todo Kanto, y la mejor entrenadora de tipo agua que él conocía. Era su fan número uno.

Hacía mucho que Misty ya formaba parte de la elite, y todos sabían que esta sólo era su batalla de reconocimiento.

Vio a su fiel amigo y primer pokémon apoyándola como siempre lo había hecho desde que habían conocido a la pelirroja chica. Ese día, se puso a su lado como otras tantas veces Pikachu lo había abandonado para apoyarla a ella.

Estaba ansioso, y su estómago revoloteó cuando vio a ambos pokémon lanzar su ataque final.

La incertidumbre invadió el estadio, el choque entre ambos poderes conmocionó al público, el mismo Lance quien hacía de árbitro en aquella batalla cubrió sus ojos. Los segundos se hicieron eternos.

Uno, dos...

Nadie podía ver qué pasaba en la arena.

El silencio permaneció.

— ¡Ganó!

Se escuchó la voz infantil de una niña, que saltaba en una de las gradas bajas del campo de batalla. Las preguntas comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar, y el vapor de hielo, provocado por la colisión entre los ataques, comenzó a disiparse.

— ¡Jynx ya no puede continuar — La voz de Lance calló el murmullo de los espectadores — Gyarados es el ganador.

Silencio.

— Misty, Lider de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, especialista en pokémon tipo agua, venció a la elite 4, Lorelei.

Los gritos ensordecieron el lugar, todo se volvió borroso, y el tiempo comenzó a avanzar rápidamente.

Lo había logrado.

Ella no lo podía creer, estaba feliz. Pikachu no tardo en saltar a sus brazos y frotar su mejilla sobre la suya felizmente.

Había ganado, ahora formaba parte de la Elite 4. Sintió sus piernas fallar, pero no tuvo que preocuparse porque no tardo en sentir un fuerte abrazo que la ayudo a recuperar las fuerzas y mantenerse en pie.

— ¡Sabíamos que lo ibas a lograr! —Escuchó la voz masculina que tanto conocía, para después sentirse abrazada sobre el pecho de Ash, quien había corrido hasta ella con emoción al escuchar el veredicto final. Esto le ayudo a tranquilizarse, suspiró fuertemente, y solo asintió sin alejarse de él.

— Felicidades Misty, sabía que serías una oponente excepcional — fue entonces cuando la pelirroja logró separarse del hombre y regreso la mirada hacía el campo de batalla, donde todos aun la miraban expectantes, y de donde veía a Lorelei acercarse a ella. — Ahora formas parte de la Elite 4, sé que sabrás bien cómo guiar a los entrenadores prodigios que lleguen hasta ti.

Todos los presentes callaron ante las palabras de la mujer. Misty asintió de nuevo y estrechado su mano el festejo en el recinto volvió a ensordecerla.

— ¡Eres la mejor! — Escuchó el susurro de Ash en cuanto volvió a su lado, mientras miraba a la alta mujer alejarse. La pelirroja sonrió aún más y volteando lo abrazó de nuevo, ella sabía las veces que estuvo a punto de rendirse y todas esas veces Ash había estado ahí para empujarla de nuevo.

Se desveló con ella, entrenaron juntos hasta el cansancio.

La apoyó incondicionalmente.

— Somos los mejores — finalizó por fin relajada y ambos se sonrieron.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no publico aquí? Bastante.

Bueno intente hacer toda la semana, pero no pasó como se planeó jaja aún así les traigo al menos un día de la pokéshipping week de este año (2019), para contribuir con algo.

Espero les haya gustado, saben que lo que se escribe y se comparte es con cariño.

.

PD. Recuerden que en una relación sana ambos se apoyan, en este mundo feo busquen personas bonitas y sean personas bonitas para tener relaciones bonitas.


	2. High School AU

********Disclaimer:** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Sólo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.  
************Esta historia ha sido publicada únicamente en ff . net, si la encuentras en otra página se trata de plagio.**

**Por Ladykya0**

* * *

**Pokeshipping week 2019**

**Fecha de publicación: Nov 11**

**.**

**Día 2**

**High School AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la enfermería. El aliento se le había ido después del último escalón hacia el primer piso del edificio E.

Estaba preocupado.

Y, mientras respiraba agitadamente intentando tranquilizarse, se quedó pasmado frente a la puerta de color azul que se encontraba cerrada. ¿Qué se supone que iba a decir? "Hola, por mi tienes la nariz rota", no era la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación, mucho menos en aquella circunstancia.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo iban a odiar para siempre.

Se recargó sobre el muro que se encontraba a un costado, y dejándose caer hacia el suelo decidió esperar a que la chica saliera del lugar. No tuvo que esperar tanto, pero como muchas otras veces, pasó desapercibida su presencia.

— Cuando descubra quién lanzó esa pelota lo voy a matar.

Fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de que la chica desapareciera por el pasillo acompañada de su amiga. Suspiró.

Era un idiota.

Caminó de regreso a su salón, pensando en lo complicado que se había vuelto toda aquella situación, en donde a él le gustaba una niña pero donde todas las veces que había intentado acercarse había fallado por alguna tontería. Pareciera que él simplemente no existía.

— Si Gary hubiese alcanzado el balón, esto no habría pasado —, susurró.

Al voltear se notó frente al salón de la chica, y en la entrada trasera, al fondo, pudo verla sonreír. Lo tranquilizó saber que no le había pasado nada grave.

Le gustaba mucho.

Se había cambiado de escuela por asuntos familiares, y un día mientras buscaba a su amigo de la infancia para que lo guiara por aquella enorme escuela hacia la oficina de asuntos escolares, la vio a lo lejos, desde el segundo piso del edificio en el que se encontraba, entrando por el acceso principal de la escuela, llegando totalmente furiosa. Caminando con su bicicleta roja a un lado y la llanta delantera sin aire. Pero de aquella escena, lo que más llamó su atención fue el cabello rojizo descolocado que la chica tenía, seguramente por la fría brisa de la mañana que aún movía algunos de sus cabellos.

Bonita, fue lo primero que pensó.

Quiso acercarse, tal vez ayudarla a reparar la llanta de su bici, presentarse y hacer una amiga, pero el viento sopló en ese momento y la gorra que llevaba sobre su cabeza salió volando y como una mala broma, esta voló hacia el rostro de ella, estampándose completamente, provocando que tirara todas las cosas que había sacado de la canasta delantera de su bicicleta.

No supo qué hacer, más que dar media vuelta y correr hacia las escaleras para bajar y ayudarla, pero en el último escalón se topó con su amigo, quien sin dejarlo decir una palabra lo llevo directo a la oficina para arreglar su inscripción.

Desde ese día había intentado acercarse.

"Misty, segundo año, curso B", le dijo su amigo un día que lo sorprendió observándola. El asintió y sin reparo la siguió con su mirada. "Tiene el carácter bastante fuerte para mí gusto. Deberías intentar, lo peor que te puede pasar es que te golpee." Se rió, y él solo asintió.

Lo quería intentar.

Pero los días habían pasado y los meses terminado. Estaban a una semana de acabar el curso y después de eso no sabría de ella en dos meses. Y no quería eso.

Podían pasar muchísimas cosas en dos meses, y no quería perder su oportunidad por despistado o cobarde. Así que ahora estaba ahí, sentado sobre la jardinera cercana a la puerta principal, esperando para verla salir.

Había decidido utilizar el incidente como último recurso para acercarse a ella, de todas formas debía disculparse. Y ya se había cansado de solo observarla, ser tan pasivo no era su estilo, así que iría por todo.

Pero era algo extraño lo que le pasaba cuando la veía. Se ponía nervioso, y Ash Ketchum jamás se había dejado amedrentar por el nerviosismo. Pero no lo podía evitar.

La vio aproximarse y la idea de mejor intentarlo mañana se cruzó por su mente, y un segundo después se indignó consigo mismo. Tomó aire y comenzó a caminar atrás de ella

Si, ese era su plan, seguirla, hasta que ella tuviera que hablar con él.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? — Escuchó por fin la voz molesta de la chica que caminaba justo frente a él, sin voltear a verlo, y sin detener sus pasos. Estaba enojada, lo sabía por su tono de voz.

— Nope —, pero eso a él no lo asustó y en realidad le daba curiosidad el famoso mal genio de ella.

Un silencio los rodeo, pero eso no evitó que la chica continuara con su caminar firme y a él seguirla por los callejones que ella atravesaba con la idea de perderle. Esto se había tornado divertido. Caminó un poco más rápido cuando sintió que en la esquina siguiente la chica correría para esconderse de él.

— ¿Hasta cuándo me vas a seguir? — Preguntó de pronto, deteniéndose por completo para encararlo. El chico se detuvo sin cambiar su expresión sonriente. Observó la bandita sobre la nariz enrojecida de la blanca chica.

— Yo no te estoy siguiendo — ella lo miró molesta. — ¿Te han dicho que se te arruga la nariz y el entrecejo al mismo tiempo cuando te enojas? — Se burló señalando ambos puntos en el rostro de la chica.

Ah, ahora sí era él. Sonrío aún más ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta que su plan había funcionado y su nerviosismo se había controlado.

Ella suspiró cansada. Realmente no había sido su día, le dolía la cara y este niño solo la molestaba.

— ¿Cómo te llamabas? Ash, ¿no? —, él asintió sorprendido de que ella en realidad sí supiera de su existencia. — Mira, no sé qué quieres, pero me estas molestando. Déjame sola.

La chica comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sujetando con fuerza las correas de su mochila que bajaban desde sus hombros. Ash continuó su camino atrás de ella, no iba a dejar ir está oportunidad.

— ¿Aún te duele la nariz? — Escuchó la voz del chico atrás de ella, y como si lo hubiera invocado, una ligera punzada surgió desde el puente de su nariz. No respondió. — Lo siento, si Gary no hubiera esquivado el balón que lancé no te habría pegado.

Fue entonces cuando se detuvo.

— ¿Entonces fuiste tú?

El tono molesto de ella le hizo retroceder un paso hacia atrás, por instinto. Sin embargo, desobedeciéndose a sí mismo caminó los pasos que lo separaban de ella y situándose al frente se inclinó un poco.

— Golpéame aquí — señaló su barbilla —, para que estemos a mano.

Ella lo observó extrañada.

— ¿Qué clase de cavernícola crees que soy para solucionar todo a golpes? — Preguntó tranquilamente, mientras olvidaba su molestia. — Fue un accidente, estoy bien. Pero, gracias por disculparte —. Suspiró mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, dejándolo atrás.

Ash se sorprendió, pero actuando rápido se dio cuenta que aún no podía dejarla ir así.

— Bueno, entonces... ¿Podrías devolverme mi gorra? Es mi favorita —. Tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para ser escuchado por la pelirroja quien ya había avanzado un par de pasos. Ella volteó sin decir nada. — El día que la llanta de tu bici se desinfló, no fue mi intención que mi gorra cayera, te golpeara y te hiciera tirar tus cosas.

— ¿Así que fuiste tú? — repitió pero esta vez en un susurro.

No dijo nada más, tomó su mochila y descolgándosela la abrió para de ella sacar la gorra que Ash rápidamente reconoció.

— Gracias.

Ella asintió mientras lo observaba ponerse la gorra, pronto el silencio los rodeó y la incomodidad comenzó a hacerse presente.

— Me llamo Ash Ketchum —. Sonrió de repente — estuve en un lugar lejano por bastante tiempo así que solo tengo un par de conocidos. ¿Crees que podamos ser amigos?

Le extendió su mano, aún con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ella continuó observándolo y dejándose llevar sonrío de vuelta, esta vez divertida por la situación.

Rara forma de hacer amigos.

— Misty, Misty Waterflower —, estrechó la mano del chico.

— ¿Crees que pueda acompañarte a tu casa como disculpa y agradecimiento por la gorra? —preguntó inmediatamente con un tono alegre.

Ella asintió y él sonrió abiertamente.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Holi!

Se acuerdan que les dije que no pude escribir todos los temas de la pokeweek, aaah, pues sí, pero creo que me tomare el tiempo para ir sacando los temas aunque los días ya hayan pasado. Espero les haya gustado este shot, la verdad es que pensar en un tema escolar siempre se me complica porque en general es algo cliché del anime, pero bueno, se hizo con cariño.

Espero pronto poder escribir el día 3, aunque creo que para ese tomaré un tema libre.

Gracias por leer, saben que sus comentarios son bien recibidos tanto aquí como en mi página de face o por donde quieran.

Nos leemos.


End file.
